Future meets past
by Purple-Moon-Blossom
Summary: This is about tigress meeting her child, teenage, adult (kfp 1) and adult (after kfp 3) self. (Completed) This is my entry for #KFPFRIEND16
1. Child

**(A/N: this is part one of 4, hope you like it.)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

She didn't understand, why did everyone hate her? She wasn't that different from everyone else was she? Oh...right...she was, she was completely different from everyone else. Out of everyone in the whole orphanage she was the only freak, the only outcast, the only...

Monster.

She sat on the floor, it was completely dark. Her room was destroyed, the walls were decorated with deep claw marks and the heavily bolted metal door had small dents in it. This was the outcome of her anger, she had let her temper get the best of her again and took it out on her surroundings.

Tigress sighed, she could hear the light clapping of thunder and the pitter patter of rain, she knew it would only get worse as the night progressed. She hated thunder, she hated it with a passion because it always reminded her of how alone she truly was. She didn't have a mother or father that could comfort her in her time of need, she didn't have a friend she could talk to when she felt down, she didn't even have an acquaintance she could say simple hello's to, she didn't have anyone.

Tigress felt her eyes sting with fresh tears, she choked up but stopped herself once she saw a small but bright light appear in her dark room. The light then became bigger and brighter before it quickly disappeared. She felt fear overcome her when she looked at what it left behind.

Standing before her was a tall, dark figure. She couldn't really tell if they were male or female due to the fact that their body was hidden under a cloak and their face was concealed by the hood.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you" The figure said, their voice was very smooth.

"W-who are you?" The cub managed to stutter out.

She felt her fear increase when the figure slowly walked towards her. It stopped a short distance away from her and sat on its knees, tigress heard rustling and saw two paws come out from under the cloak, they moved and reached for the front of the hood. She noticed gold sleeves on the figure, a red vine went up each arm. The figure took ahold of the hood and slowly removed it.

Shock.

When the cub saw the mysterious figures face she didn't know what to think, although she was definitely surprised and a little fascinated to see another like her. Another like her meaning another of her species. She noticed that the older tiger had eyes and facial markings very similar to hers but thought nothing of it.

The older tigress smiled softly at the young cub. She knew she would end up somewhere in the past but she didn't think it'd be this far. In a weird nostalgic way she was glad to end up back here, she didn't know why but she just was.

"Who I am isn't important, I'm just here to pass on a message." She paused and looked at the cub as if giving her a moment to process this.

"Wha-what is it?" The cub said

Tigress looked the cub in the eyes, her smile never faltered "no matter how painful and lonely things are right now, just know that they're going to get better."

For some unknown reason this statement enraged the cub.

"how do you know!" She didn't stutter this time.

"I just do, I know you think your a monster, don't ask how I know but believe me when I say your far from that."

The cub was speechless as she stared at the older tiger. Her anger slowly faded and was replaced with sorrow, her eyes watered again as she struggled to speak.

"H-how am I not a monster? I destroy everything I touch and just look at me! I have fangs and claws..." Tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed, small paws covered her eyes in an attempt to stop them but the harder she tried the more she cried.

Tigress looked at the cub with saddened eyes, she took her arms from underneath and opened her cloak, embracing the cub in one swift motion. The cub didn't resist as the darkness and warmth of the cloak engulfed her. Tigress tightened her grip as the cub sobbed in her chest, even though she was technically hugging herself, she still hated seeing children suffer.

She began to softly stroke the cubs head "How you look doesn't define who you are. People are only afraid of you because they don't understand you and believe me when I say I don't see a monster, all I see is an innocent little girl." Tigress said as she opened the cloak slightly to look down at the cub through half lidded eyes.

The cub gasped and looked up at tigress, that was the nicest thing anyone's ever said about her.

"In 6 months time your going to meet someone, they're going to help you. They're going to change your life, it may be for better or for worse but give them a chance when they arrive alright." Tigress finished.

The cub nodded, for some weird reason she felt she could trust her, a complete stranger. Even though she hasn't know the older tiger for long, she feels she could tell her deepest darkest secrets to her. The cub continued staring at her but then all of a sudden the older tiger started glowing. The cub released her, came out from under the cloak and moved to sit in front of her.

Tigress Looked down at her paws, the glow got stronger 'looks like times up.' She thought. She looked up at the cub and smiled slightly "it's time for me to go but don't forget what I said. Everything will get better you just have to give it time ok?" Tigress said.

The cub nodded and smiled.

Tigress put her hood back on and gave a little wave before disappearing completely.

The cub stared at the spot where the older tiger was moments ago, her smile grew. For now she'll believe, she'll give it time. She just hopes that in the end the stranger is right and that the person she's supposed to meet in six months changes her life for the better. It takes her a moment to realize...

She never learned the strangers name.

Six months later she met Shifu.

* * *

 **(A/N: ok so that was part 1, the next 3 will be out later today so stay tuned for that)**


	2. Teenage

**(A:N: here is part 2 hope you like it, this was honestly the hardest to write since I don't know much about teenage tigress's personality and character.)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

Tigress sat by the peach tree looking out at the valley. She hears footsteps and knows they are walking in her direction but doesn't move an inch.

Oogway climbed up the steps and slowly made his way to her "The cleaner, the comedian, the dancer, and even the little doctor." He chuckled "It was no accident that you found them." He sat next to her and laid his staff on the ground.

Tigress refused to look at him, her ears flattened against her head "I failed shifu." She looked down.

"Worse." She looked up at him "you are failing yourself." Oogway glanced up at the peach tree, pink cherry blossoms decorated its branches "No matter how much you try." He looked at her, making eye contact "you will never be shifu." Tigress looked away and stared at the ground. "The question is, can you be tigress?" Oogway got up and started making his way back to the palace.

The cherry blossom fell from the branch, it moved past tigress and towards the cliff before finally descending to the ground.

"He's right you know." A voice said.

Tigress immediately had her guard up, she stood and looked around in an attempt to find the source of the voice.

A tiger stepped out from behind the tree and by the clothes they wore tigress could tell they were female. The strange tiger had on a golden long sleeved qipao and a pair of black pants. Red vines went up the sleeves, chest, and back of the garment.

Tigress got in a defensive stance, shifu always told her to be cautious no matter the situation. She watched as the older tiger crossed her arms in a casual manner, their face was calm, orange eyes glowed in the night as they stared intently at her.

Suddenly the older tiger started walking towards her, tigress took a few slow steps back. The tiger kept getting closer and closer before finally walking past her and sitting down at the edge of the cliff just like tigress was moments ago.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." She said nonchalantly as she looked out at the valley "now sit down, we need to talk." Tigress did so but was still hesitant, the stranger seemed nice but nice people aren't always good.

"Now as I was saying, the turtle is right. You can never be someone besides yourself." She looked at tigress.

Tigress looked at the tiger and then looked out at the valley. She already heard this from Oogway, she didn't need to hear it from a stranger too.

"You know what you need to do tigress?" The older tiger asked.

She ignored the fact that this stranger knew her name.

"You need to let of go of who you think you need to be and just be who you actually are because you won't be happy any other way." The older tiger said.

'She definitely has a way with words' thought tigress.

"You want to make him proud right? The red panda I mean" Tigress nodded.

"What's worth more, your happiness or making him proud?" Asked the tiger.

"I'm won't be happy unless I make him proud." Replied tigress.

The older tiger sighed, why were teenagers so stubborn? She remembered being this age, having a low self esteem, being full of self doubt and having a hard time finding who she was but she didn't think she was this bad.

"Listen, I know that making someone proud of you is a great achievement especially if you think of them as family, but knowing who you are and being yourself is an even greater achievement."

They made eye contact.

"Let me ask you this, what's your fighting style like?" Asked the tiger.

"I don't know..." She really didn't, she just does what shifu tells her to do.

"Yes you do it's been showing up quite a bit these days. Again what's your fighting style like?."

"I-it's strong and ferocious but tame at the same time..." She didn't really know how to describe it.

"See what I mean, by finding who you are you'll also develop a better fighting style that your comfortable with and you never know, maybe in the end you will make him proud." Said the tiger.

She wanted to be better at Kung fu, she really did and more than anything she wanted to make shifu proud, she had to wonder though.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, she was considering following her advice but not completely. She played with one of her sleeves.

"Because I was just like you once, I focused so much on my goals that I was losing touch with who I was, in the end all it took was a long talk with someone very wise to get me thinking and coming to my senses." It might have been a half lie but it was still a half truth.

Tigress smiled "thank you." She said.

She decided to try. She wanted to be happy but she also wanted to make shifu proud, so for now she'll go with what feels right and see where it leads.

"Your welcome, now I believe you have certain boar to take care of?" The older tiger said.

Tigress jumped up and started running. How could she forget about boar! she ran down the steps of the peach tree but not before shouting another 'thank you.'

The older tigress smiled as she watched her younger self run down the steps and almost trip 'Teenagers...' She thought with a shake of her head, she started to glow before disappearing completely.

A cherry blossom landed in her place.

* * *

 **(A/N: so how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad, I feel like its rushed and I feel like I made teenage tigress to stubborn and moody. Anyway part 3 will be out some time later today.)**


	3. Adult (kfp 1)

**(A/N: ok here is part 3, enjoy.)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

Tigress opened her paper door.

The panda jumped back in surprise "Master tigress, didn't mean to wake you I just um."

"You don't belong here." She said

"Yeah, of course, this is your room-" she cut him off

"I mean, you don't belong in the Jade palace. You're a disgrace to kung fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do you will be gone by morning." She shut her door before he could respond, moments later she heard a mumbled 'big fan.' His footsteps slowly disappear down the hall. Tigress let out an irritated sigh. She decided to go out for a run in an attempt to calm herself. She quietly sneaked out, got on all 4's and broke into a sprint once she was outside.

After 20 minutes of running she stopped atop a hill, the full moon illuminated the valley below.

"That was quite cruel of you." She heard a voice say.

Tigress turned only to come face to face with someone who looked exactly like her albeit a bit older.

"Who are you?" Tigress demanded.

"I'm you." The look alike said.

"What...how..?" Tigress was confused.

"I'm you, but I'm from the future." Said the older tigress.

"Right, like I'm supposed to believe that." Tigress narrowed her eyes.

The self proclaimed future tigress had on a blank face but then a smug expression replaced it "alright, ask me anything. This'll prove that I'm telling the truth."

Tigress wondered, would she really play along with this? She pondered over her question "fine. What parts of my body are completely numb and how long did I have to train to make them that way?" No one besides Oogway knew the answer.

"Your paws. you punched iron wood trees for 20 years and successfully made them nerve dead." The older tiger said.

Tigress was surprised, she didn't know what to think "ok so let's say I believe you and your really from the future. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to you." She made it sound so obvious.

"About what?" Tigress asked.

"About Po." Said the older tigress.

"Why do we need to talk about the panda. He's a joke." Tigress scoffed.

"Oh really? You'd be surprised by how important he is in the future, especially to you" The tiger said with a slight smile.

"As if he could mean anything to me." Tigress turned her back on her.

"Are you that full of hate that you can't see the truth?" Asked the older tiger.

"What truth?" Said tigress.

"You and I both know you were never destined to be dragon warrior, your only angry with the panda because you feel he took what was never yours."

This enraged tigress, she faced the tiger once again.

"How do you know! You don't know anything!" Tigress yelled, she unsheathed her claws.

"I'm you. Everything your feeling now I've felt before. You shouldn't be angry at Po, you shouldn't have said what you did because he did nothing wrong."

"He took what was mine, for 20 years I trained past my limits and trained to the point of exhaustion in order to become dragon warrior and in the end it was all for nothing!"

"Funny your starting to sound just like tai lung..." Mumbled the tiger.

This made tigress even angrier she turned around and got in her face, making intense eye contact all at once "I'm nothing like that traitor!"

"Then prove me wrong. get over the fact that you weren't chosen and move on. He is the dragon warrior and nothing will change that. Apologize to Po, try to make amends with him. You can't live your life full of hate." Said the older tigress with a shake of her head, she never broke eye contact.

The two stood in silence, and after moment tigress managed to calm down. She slowly backed away and gave the tiger her personal space.

She sighed "what does the panda mean to you?"

"He's very important to me, he's my best friend and I would die for him." The sincerity in her voice astonished her.

"Would you really?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, in fact I almost did. I took a canon ball for him once, it practically shattered my ribs." The older tiger looked down in thought as if remembering the painful memory.

Tigress looked away, would the panda really mean that much to her in the future? Was he really the dragon warrior? Should she believe everything her future self just told her? She wasn't sure.

Tigress observed her younger self. She was easier to convince than her teenage self, although she did look confused. She reached over and grabbed one of her paws.

"Listen, just follow your heart, I know it's a lot to ask for but just do what you feel is right ok?" The younger tiger hesitated for a moment but then nodded. Tigress let go of her and once again saw herself start to glow "I have to go now, but don't forget what I said."

Tigress saw the glowing light get brighter before finally disappearing along with the older tiger. She didn't know what to do, for now she would go back to the palace and sleep on it but she knew that when the time came a solution would appear.

* * *

 **(A/N: so that was part 3, part 4 will be out later so I hope you liked it.)**


	4. Adult (kfp 3)

**(A/N: ok here is part 4, this is the last chapter. I feel like this is the worst chapter by far and it doesn't beat the last 3. Anyway I hope you like it. Sorry its late and sorry it's so short)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

It was over, Po won. He defeated Kai and everyone was safe. Tigress sat in a clearing watching the sun rise. They were still at the panda village, everything was calm and tigress took this time to collect her thoughts on a certain panda. She was confused, She and Po were best friends but lately she felt like they could be something more. These feelings were something new, she might not know what they are but she does know she's never felt them for anyone before. She sighed and watched as the sun slowly rose, filling the village with light although she knew none of the pandas would be awake until noon, Po included.

"You like him." Said a voice.

Tigress turned her head. Sitting next to her was a tiger who looked just like her. She wore a green qipao and black pants, a black cloak covered her form from the neck down. The stranger was looking at the sun with a slight smile.

"Wait…are you me from the future?" Asked tigress, it was pretty obvious.

"Yep." Answered the tiger.

"Why are you here?" She asked, might as well get to the point.

"I'm going to open your eyes to the obvious." Said the older tigress.

"What do you mean?" Asked tigress.

"I know for a fact your confused when it comes to your feelings."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm you." Replied the tiger.

"Alright then, if you know so much then why don't you just tell me what I'm feeling."

"Ok, well your feelings for Po are not that of friendship but of infatuation, you like him." The older tigress looked at her younger self, her smile got bigger.

"Wha…really?" The older tiger nodded "that…actually explains a lot." Said tigress, now that she thought about it, it became pretty obvious, she didn't know how she could be so dense but then again she was never romantically interested in anyone before.

"Love is a tricky thing if you think about it. It sneaks up on you, your completely oblivious to it and before you know it your already head over heels for someone."

Tigress looked at the older tiger "Was it like that for you?"

"Yes but I was worse, it got to a point where the 5 noticed before I did, heck even shifu noticed before I did." Said the tiger, she was glad she didn't have to convince her that she was really from the future unlike the others.

"You just need to follow your heart and go with what feels right. Besides, in the end it all works out." Said the older tigress.

"How so?" Tigress asked.

"You marry him."

Before her younger self could respond, tigress saw herself start to glow. She knew it was time to go back "I have to go now. Take it slow with Po, don't rush anything and remember what I said." She saw the younger tiger nod before disappearing completely.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Future tigress looked around. She was back in her time, that meant her mission was complete. She stood in an open field outside the valley of peace, it was past midnight so she knew everyone was asleep. She got up and started making her way back to the valley.

On her walk back she thought through everything. Would anything change? Her mission might have been completed but that didn't mean things would change for the better. She figured she would find out once inside.

After 40 minutes of walking and 10 minutes of stair climbing she stopped at the doors of the jade palace. She took a deep breath and slowly walked in. When she first entered the valley, she noticed nothing had changed, everything was exactly as it was before.

She was sent to the past in order for her to fix her mistakes and guide her past selves on the right path, to help them make the right choice and give them what they never received. Everything she did had a reason, she was sent to her child self in order to help her have faith and hope. She was sent to her teenage self in order to help her find and be herself. She was sent to her early 20's adult self to help her forgive and move on. Lastly she was sent to her late 20's adult self in order to help her realize her feelings for Po. Each of them had an impact on the future, she changed the past and convinced them to take another path. She hoped she made the right decision, she hoped things really did change for the better.

When she walked inside the hall of heroes, she saw po sitting by one of the artifacts, he heard footsteps and turned around.

He smiled.

"Your back." He got up, ran to her and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"I'm back." She replied softly.

* * *

 **(A/N: ok so that was part 4, sorry if it was bad. I didn't really know how to end the series and how to write part 4 but at least I tried right.)**


End file.
